


Respite

by AchillesMonkey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Following the events of 5x07, Fitz, Daisy, and Jemma take some time together.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts), [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



> I've been wanting to try writing a FitzSkimmons fic for awhile now, and with all the awesome Bus Kids/FitzSkimmons moments we've gotten in the past two episodes, I was inspired enough to write this little drabble. Thanks to Florchis and theclaravoyant for getting me into this ship in the first place!

Fitz, Jemma, and Daisy entered into one of the bunks on the Zephyr, Fitz immediately laying down on the bed. Daisy lay down too, curling up on Fitz’s non-injured side and resting her head against his shoulder.

 

“Stay here,” Jemma ordered. “I’m going to see if I can find any bandages or other medical supplies to properly treat your wounds.”

 

“Wasn’t plannin’ on movin’,” Fitz mumbled, sounding half asleep. 

 

Daisy hummed wordlessly in agreement. Jemma was nearly out the door when Daisy’s voice called out, “alcohol!”

 

Jemma paused and turned to face her girlfriend. “For your wounds?”

 

“Sure,” Daisy agreed, “but also to drink. We need a drink.”

 

“Hear, hear,” Jemma replied, turning to leave again.

 

Fitz and Daisy didn’t speak at first, just happy to be in together again. Fitz pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Daisy’s head. “Has the ringing stopped?” he asked her.

 

“Yeah,” Daisy said. “Now it just hurts.” Fitz made a sympathetic noise and began stroking Daisy’s hair. “How about your gunshot wound?”

 

“Ah, it’s just a flesh wound,” Fitz said, his tone light. “Jemma’ll fix us up.”

 

“Our girlfriend’s the best,” Daisy said.

 

“Damn right,” Fitz agreed. “We are very lucky datemates.”

 

Jemma returned with supplies and food. “No alcohol,” she announced, looking a bit put out.

 

“Don’t worry, babe,” Daisy told her, sitting up. “As soon as we get back to our own time, we’ll buy out an entire liquor store.”

 

Jemma treated their wounds as efficiently and gently as she could. When she was done, they sat together on the bed and ate the food provided. 

 

“Happy it’s not Xandarian snail?” Jemma teased Fitz.

 

“Very,” Fitz agreed. “And thanks for nicking my knife so I wouldn’t have to eat that.”

 

“I know all about your distate for moist creatures.”

 

Fitz yawned widely, quickly followed by Daisy, and then Jemma. “Let’s get some sleep while we can,” Jemma said, clearing away their dishes.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Fitz said, laying back down so that he was on his non-wounded side. Jemma lay on her back next to him, and Daisy lay down next to Jemma. All three were quickly asleep, each feeling safe for the first time in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments! I'm unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot on Tumblr!


End file.
